All I Want for Christmas Is You
(Files) |artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1994 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |nowc=AllIWant }}"All I Want for Christmas Is You" by was found in the ISO files of , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with curly dark brown hair styled to the side. She wears a Santa hat, a white fur collar with a yellow bow, a Santa dress with a brown belt with a shimmery snowflake, red thigh high socks with white fur, and brown ankle boots with white fur cuffs. Background According to the square in the files, the routine takes place within a brown room with orange and yellow dots, along with bells made out of yellow dots. Gold Moves There are currently 2 known Gold Moves for this routine: Gold Move 1: While facing to the northwest, put your arms down (previously up) slowly in a large semi-circle. Gold Move 2: Make two inverted circles with both arms. 00001ebd.png|Gold Move 1 WpmxJR.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game 000015a3.png|Gold Move 2 ER9QWW.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups All I Want for Christmas Is You appears in the following Mashup: *''Dark Horse'' (Mystic Princesses) Captions All I Want for Christmas Is You ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Christmas Rythme *Christmas Shot *Magic Arms *Merry Christmas *North Pole Cancan *Offering Glitters (2015)/Love For You (2016) *Present For You *Snow Time Trivia *The coach appears in ''Dark Horse (Mashup) and in the Party Master Modes for Summer, Holding Out for a Hero, and All About That Bass. **This makes and Respect the first two dancers to appear in a Mashup or any Party Master Modes before they confirmed the corresponding song had been officially released. **She is the second unknown dancer to have a Gold Move, as seen in the Party Master Modes for Holding Out for a Hero and Summer. ***The first one was the Beta coach in Baby One More Time (Mashup). *''All I Want for Christmas Is You'' would have been the third Christmas themed song in the series if it had been released, after Crazy Christmas and Xmas Tree. **It would have also been the first Christmas song that is not made by Ubisoft. *The menu icon for this routine was shown on a teaser for .File:Screen Shot 2015-06-16 at 1.39.42 AM.png (two squares beneath The Fox) *The http://static2.cdn.ubi.com/rio/prod/20140826_1330/web/img/avatars128/112.png and http://jdnow-api-contentapistoragest.justdancenow.com/avatars/112.png versions of the avatar for All I Want for Christmas Is You were found in the early versions of . Gallery Game Files Alliwant cover generic.png|''All I Want for Christmas Is You'' Alliwant albumcoach artwork leak.jpg|The album coach seen in the artbook 112(2014).png|Avatar on 112.png|Avatar on 200112.png|Golden avatar 300112.png|Diamond avatar Alliwant9.png Alliwant8.png Alliwant7.png Alliwant6.png Alliwant5.png Alliwant4.png Alliwant3.png Alliwant2.png Alliwant1.png Videos Official Music Video Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You Extractions -02 Extract from "All I Want For Christmas Is You" - Founded on the Game ISO. (0000189a) Alliwant 161 Alliwant 177 Alliwant 201 References Site Navigation de:All I Want for Christmas Is You es:All I Want for Christmas Is You fr:All I Want for Christmas Is You pt-br:All I Want for Christmas Is You ro:All I Want for Christmas Is You ru:All I Want For Christmas Is You Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Left Out Songs Category:Pages that won Article of the Month